Tails Has The Flu OneShot
by death mega sega
Summary: Tails has the flu and his cousin Merrick takes care of him. A story I wrote for my friend Roninhunt0987. Also stars Geoffrey and Hershey St. John


_**Tails has the Flu**_

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**15.5.2011 Deathy: **_I was requested to do either a pic or fanfic of Merrick taking care of Tails with the flu. This was given to me forever ago. I just remembered it, so I'm getting to it now. So this is a very very quick write.

_**Disclaimer: **_Ahchoo!

Tails Prower rolled over in his bed. His head was aching and he didn't want to move. He began sneezing to death when someone knocked on the front door.

"Go. *ahchoo* away. *ahchoo*" Tails managed to said in between his sneezes.

On the front porch, Tails's cousin stood knocking on the door.

"It's not like Tails to not answer the door." Merrick thought to himself. He slowly opened the door and walked in. He could hear Tails coughing and sneezing to high Mobius. He rushed upstairs to the orange two tailed fox's room. There he saw that Tails had rolled off his bed from coughing and sneezing so much. He picked his cousin up quickly and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Tails!" He gasped. "You're burning up!"

"Then *cough* why does *sneeze* it feel *cough* so cold? *sneeze*" Tails asked shivering.

"Don't worry little buddy!" Merrick said. "I'll take good care of you!" He said laying him back down in bed. "I'll be back with some stew!" He said. He raced down stairs to the kitchen. Then it occurred to him. He didn't know how to make stew. Merrick looked through the shelves to see if there was a can of soup. There wasn't. All there was in there was a half eaten package of baloney, a molded over open can of tuna, a gallon of milk that had gone bad last year, a bottle of a thousand island dressing that expired a year before his little buddy was even born, and a half eaten gallon bucket of ice cream. Merrick shook his head.

"The only eatable thing here is ice cream and baloney." He muttered. He would have to fix his cousin's eating habits another day. He grabbed the phone and dialed the number of an old friend of his.

Five minutes later, Geoffrey St. John and his wife, Hershey, was there. They had 4 bags of things that would be needed to take care of Tails. When Geoffrey saw what all was in the two tailed fox's kitchen, he was shocked.

"Blimey!" he screamed. "W'at's wrong wit' Tails! W'en was t'e last time 'e ate a decent meal?"

Merrick shrugged. "I don't know, Geoffrey. Can you help me make some stew for him? I don't have a clue how."

"You belong to 'is majesty's secret service in your zone, and you don't know 'ow to cook?" Geoffrey questioned.

"Yes." Merrick said crossing his arms. "Every time I try something bad happens."

Geoffrey shrugged at him and set about cleaning the kitchen. This military man was going to have everything top shape rather Tail's wanted it or not.

"Go make Tails take a look warm bath." Hershey said as she set about helping her Obession Complosive Disorder husband with the kitchen. "That should make him feel better. And stay in there with him, so he doesn't get hurt."

Merrick nodded as he raced up stairs to Tails room to see his buddy with his head over the toilet.

"You okay buddy?" Merrick asked slowly entering the bathroom.

"No." Tails moaned. "I feel like crap!" He coughed.

"Why don't you take a bath?" Merrick said grabbing him some clothes. "That'll make you feel better."

Merrick started running the water for him. When the water was up to the right point he grabbed Tails. "The bath's ready for you now!" He said.

Tails looked at him. "Are you going to stay here?" He asked as he took over his pajama top.

"Yes." The three tailed fox said with a nod. "I need to make sure you don't get hurt."

Tails shook his head and smiled as he got in the tub. "Why am I always treated like a kid?" He asked.

"Because you're my little buddy." Merrick said handing him a bar of soap. "Now scrub a dub-dub." He ordered.

Tails smiled and took the soap.

Down in the kitchen, Geoffrey was complaining about Tails's kitchen.

"I don't t'ink I 'ave ever seen such a dirty kitchen!" He screamed scrubbing the floor. "Tails needs to learn 'ow to keep t'ings spick and span! I'll teach it to 'im myself if I 'ave to."

"That's very nice dear." Hershey said making the stew. "You don't have to clean his kitchen, you know."

"It must be as clean as t'e code says it s'ould!" Geoffrey demanded. "I'm inspecting this w'ole house w'en I'm done 'ere!" He vowed to his wife who shook her head.

As the orange fox was getting out of the tub, the commander of the secret service busted through the door. "I'm inspecting your w'ole 'ouse Tails!" He stated. "I 'ave seen too many code violations not to."

Tails looked at him and cocked his head. "O-kay." He replied. "I'm not a part of the secret service. I shouldn't have to follow your code."

"You are t'e son of a commander in 'is majesty's army. T'erefore, you are required to follow t'e code as well." He said.

Tails shrugged. "Okay. I'll start following it when I get better." Tails said with a sneeze.

"I'll see to it." He said.

Tails grabbed his clothes and then glared at Geoffrey. "Why are you still here?"

"'ers'ey told me take your temperature and bring you downstairs for dinner." He stated.

Tails rolled his eyes. "Doesn't Elias need you two for something?" He asked putting his shirt on.

"It's a slow day." Geoffrey said crossing his arms. He and his wife were ordered to come and help Tails. But He wasn't letting that fox find out.

Tails finished dressing and came up in front of the skunk. "Ahh." Tails said opening his mouth for the thermometer. Geoffrey smiled and grabbed the thermometer out his pocket.

"T'is doesn't go in your mout'." He said with a snide smile.

"Then where doesn't it go?" Tails asked looking at Geoffrey.

"In a very uncomfortable place luv." Geoffrey said evilly. Tails gave him a strange look.

The boys came out of Tails's room with Tails glaring at Geoffrey. "Don't call me luv ever again." Tails growled unhappily. "And get a normal thermometer."

"I'm sorry." Geoffrey said wearing a devilish smile. "But it was t'e only one we 'ad."

Tails coughed and then continued his glare at Geoffrey.

"It wasn't that bad." Merrick said trying to make things better. "I mean, we got an accurate temperature now didn't we?"

Merrick sat Tails down at the table. Hershey gave him a bowl of stew and served everyone else.

"So how was taking his temperature?" she asked her husband.

"'e squirms so much it was 'ard taking it." Geoffrey stated. "But 'e 'as a temperature of 103 degrees." He stated. "If we give 'im some soup and medicine and plenty of rest, t'e bloke will be fine."

"Good." Hershey said taking a bite out of the stew she just made.

After dinner, Tails started feeling better. Merrick gave him some medicine and sent him off to bed. Geoffrey and Hershey left and left Merrick to care for Tails. After two days, Tails was all better again.

However, when Geoffrey showed up claiming it was time that Tails put everything in his house into regulation order, Tails stared at him and slammed the door. And before Geoffrey could open it, he bolt locked it and place his sofa in front of it.

15.5.2011 _**Deathy: **_ I did it! I got this done. I hope ya'll like it. I even wrote Geoffrey in it! Yayies! Please read and review!


End file.
